The Blue Blur of Arendelle
by MathewSwift
Summary: When Sonic was teleported to another world, two royal sisters, one of them the fabled Snow Queen, offer to help Sonic get back home. Surprise twist later on. Sonic belong to SEGA and Frozen belongs to Disney.


** A Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA) & Frozen (Disney) Crossover**

**in**

**"The Blue Blur of Arendelle"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Guys**

Station Square was packed. The holidays are getting near, as the citizens of Knothole (Sonic the Hedgehog, among them) are collecting presents and decorations, in exchange with coins. His best bud, Tails, was not far behind, holding a few bags, with his two tails spinning in the air.

"*gasp*" Tails was gasping for breath. "Can I walk, Sonic?"

"Alright, buddy." Sonic said, from ahead. Tails landed and mopped the sweat off his face. "Think we've got everything we need?"

"Well, let's see..." Tails looked at the list in his hand. "We got the turkey, the cranberries, and the stuffing. We just need crackers!"

"By crackers, you mean those things, with the paper crown?"

"That's them!" Then, they heard a sound of a bell, they turned to a fat man, in a Santa suit, holding what looked like Christmas Crackers.

"Wait a second..." Sonic placed a finger on his head, scratching his quills. "How does that Santa look familiar? And since when do Santa's give out crackers?"

"You're right, Sonic." Tails nodded. "He kind of looks like... EGGMAN!"

"Wait here!" Sonic suggested, and dashed to the so-called jolly fat man, and glared. The man caught sight of Sonic, and began to run. Luckily, Sonic caught up to him. "What sup, Egg-Breath?"

"Oh, well, hello, Sonic!" The man responded with an evil-grin. "How's you're holiday?"

"Don't pull the holly-jolly bunch on me, Eggman! What are you up to?"

"Oh, the usual. Roboticizing your friends, rule all of Mobius, and trying to destroy you!"

"Just as I thought. We'll, get ready for a traditional Christmas beating!" Sonic curled his hands to fists, and charged. Eggman, suddenly blocked it, and Sonic fell to the ground. He sees a cyber-shield equipped to Eggman. "Time to go Super for a little bit." He pulls out a blue Chaos Emerald, and powers up to Super Sonic. Eggman chuckled.

"Nice try, hedgerat, but Santa has a trick up his sleeve." He whistles, and comes in a yellow, metallic hedgehog. It was Metal Sonic, in Super form.

"TARGET ACQUIRED!" Metal Sonic beeped. "ELIMINATE!"

"Here we go again." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Let's dance, Metal!" And they ensued into combat. Metal powered up his cannon, and Sonic simply dodged it. Then, Sonic did his signature Spin-Dash and knocked the robot to the snow-covered concrete, powering down.

"Too bad you're on the naughty list, Eggman," Sonic chuckled, as he turned blue again. "Then, you would've gotten new toys from Santa."

"Here's my present to _you, _Sonic!" yelled the egg-shaped scientist, and pulled out an ice-blue blaster, with ice cubes in a small, glass canister.

"Why, thank you, Eggman." Sonic laughed, sarcastically. "You got me a Slurpee machine!"

"This," Eggman introduced his weapon. "is the Freezy-Porter 4000. I stole it from a guy from the Tri-State Area, in a weird purple building, with a strange jingle, every time you look at it. I took the liberty to make a few modifications to it. Now, FREEZE, SONIC!" He pushes a blue button, and a gigantic ball of snow shot at Sonic, temporarily freezing him to the spot. He can't move.

"Do you also know what this thing can also do, hedgerat?" The hedgehog can barely say anything.

"This can also teleport the victims! Goodbye, hedgehog!" He pressed a slightly smaller red button. Sonic spun out of the ice and landed, but it was already too late. He found himself in a land made entirely out of snow, well that's all he was able to see, after all.

"Tails?" He called to the fog. "ANYONE? Stupid storm." As if on command, he sees the sun come out to see a valley, with a village by the ocean, and there was a castle beyond the village, painted in green, yellow, and bright blue. It's flag contained a bright-blue snowflake.

"Well, this looks interesting." Sonic said. "Maybe I'll get some help." And he dashes to the village.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
